Roll of the Dice
by ScullyGolightly
Summary: Mulder and Scully spend their first Valentine's Day as a couple. NSFW content


He reached for her hand as they left the restaurant. Their relationship was so new and Scully had said she wanted to keep it low key, to have their little secret be just for them. Only the secret wasn't so little, it was huge. After seven years of pining for each other, practically melting under the heat of their sexual tension, they had finally taken the chance.

A chaste New Year's kiss had been the catalyst—a simple gesture that held within it a deep and complex love. The words they spoke after they parted confirmed that the world did not end, in fact, something was just beginning—something scary and wonderful, and destined; they had both felt foolish in waiting so long, denying the inevitable.

Now, just over a month into this new frontier, Mulder and Scully were spending the most romantic of holidays together as a couple. Scully earnestly laced her fingers with Mulder's and leaned closer to him as they walked down the sidewalk. A sigh of relief and utter contentment floated out from his throat. Mulder was so proud to have Scully on his arm and to have her love in his heart, he wanted to stop each passerby and tell them just how happy he was, how happy she made him.

"Are you two a couple?" a woman asked as if she knew Mulder wanted an opportunity to gush about being with Scully.

He was still unsure about how far to take public displays of affection, and he definitely didn't know how a public declaration would go over with her, so he looked at Scully to see if she would respond in a way with which she was comfortable.

Scully squeezed his hand, smiled and nodded at the woman. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"We have a Valentine's Day special going on for couples," the woman said, pointing to the storefront.

Mulder and Scully looked up at the entrance. _The Pleasure Chest_ was scrawled in loopy, gold lettering against the red fabric of the store's awning. Mulder glanced at Scully, his lips widening in a grin. He saw the corners of her mouth go up ever so slightly. "What kind of special?" he asked.

"Come on in," the woman said invitingly, walking towards the door. "I'll show you."

Mulder began to follow but felt hesitation from Scully. Her eyes settled on his face; he looked back at her with a comforting gaze and a warm smile. She squeezed his hand again in a way that said, "I trust you," and went with him.

The woman led them to the back of the store where they had a big carnival-type wheel set up with a sign over it that said _Wheel of Pleasure._ Each wedge on the circle had a small prize indicated on it—lube, edible underwear, designer condoms.

"It's easy. Just spin the wheel and get the prize."

Scully put her hand on the edge of it and Mulder put his over hers and they pushed down together, sending the wheel spinning. The rapid tick-tick-tick of the pegs mimicked the racing beat of her heart.

The wheel started to slow and looked like it was about to settle on edible underwear. Scully felt a twinge of disappointment—the idea of wearing sugary fruit leather down there sounded uncomfortable to her. But the wheel was heavy and still had some momentum, it ticked past the underwear to the next wedge where it stopped.

Sex Dice.

"Oh, I've been waiting for someone to get this one!" squealed the saleswoman. She reached behind the wheel and retrieved two items from the table of prizes, one small package and another slightly larger box. She handed the smaller package to Mulder. "You won these, they're basic, glow-in-the-dark sex dice. But, if you two are feeling adventurous you can upgrade to this advanced set," she said, handing the other box to Scully. "This one by Dalliance Adult has four dice: a six-sided one for the parts of the body, a ten-sided one for the foreplay action, and two 12-sided dice with sexual positions. Normally, this is $29.99, but since you won the prize you can get it for just $19.99. It's such a great deal." She purred in a way that indicated she knew this from experience.

Mulder swallowed hard and he felt hot—just imagining playing this game with Scully was turning him on. Scully shot him a sideways glance and then held up the box in her hand, silently telling him that was the one she wanted. He nodded and took it from her. "We are feeling adventurous," he said rather bashfully.

"Great!" exclaimed the woman. She took the box from him and started walking to the checkout counter. "Nancy'll ring you up. Happy Valentine's Day, lovers," she said with a wink, then she gave the box to the woman at the register and headed back outside to entice more couples with her sexy offers.

Scully wandered around, her hands stuffed in her coat pockets, browsing the store's erotic merchandise. Mulder kept his eyes on her as he paid for their purchase. She seemed to be a little shy in this environment, and for some reason that turned him on even more.

She wasn't shy about sex. Even before they were sleeping together, he had given her a dildo for Christmas as a joke, and she hadn't shied away from it. Scully had laughed and cheekily said it was nice to get a gift that she could actually use. He had stopped unwrapping his own present and stared at her in awe. Then when he saw she had gotten him octopus porn he knew she wouldn't be a shy lover, he just had to figure out how to confirm that for himself.

Seeing Scully glance, shyly and demurely, at the toys and apparatuses around them had an immensely arousing effect on him since he now knew just how bold she was in the bedroom. In the short amount of time they had been fucking, they'd found that they were both adventurous in this area. They had already used that dildo he had gotten her _and_ watched the tentacle porn together. They had discussed other kinks, too, both wanting to try some light bondage with handcuffs and blindfolds.

Mulder finished paying and walked up to Scully. "They gave us a 15% off coupon for our next purchase, so if you see anything you like…"

"Oh, I see several things," she said, dragging her finger along his chest. Mulder responded with a low growl. Scully raised her eyebrows coyly. "Want to take me home and play with me, Mulder?"

He nodded enthusiastically and grabbed her hand, tugging her out of the store. As soon as they were outside, Mulder pulled her into a small alley between the buildings. He pushed her up against the brick wall and kissed her. It was sloppy and frenzied; he had gotten so worked up being in that sex shop with her. He finally let her up for air, but pushed into her more, his entire body flush with hers. "We gotta get a cab back, I won't be able to walk with this hard-on."

Scully moaned her agreement into his neck, nipping at his carotid artery, then groaned when he stepped away, pulling her by the hand out to the sidewalk.

It was a busy night for taxis, so they had to wait a bit until a vacant one drove by. The brisk winter air did nothing to cool the heat burning within them. Mulder practically pounced on her once they got in the cab, pinning her in the corner of the car's door and her seat. Normally, Scully was respectful of cab drivers, but the fire in Mulder's touch, the caress from his lips, had her not giving one unidentified flying fuck what the guy saw. Her sex was throbbing, almost painfully; she had half a mind to jump onto Mulder's lap and ride him right there.

Mulder's hand slid up her thigh under her skirt, its clear destination being the juncture between her legs. He grazed over the damp fabric of her panties with his fingertips, and she whimpered when one finger snuck past the edge and stroked her naked, wet heat.

It was a fairly loud sound she had made and it was more than fairly obvious what they were doing. She opened her eyes and glanced at the driver; their eyes met in the rearview mirror, and her breath hitched as the wicked sensation of being caught doing this and the excitement of it overwhelmed her.

Scully's eyelids fluttered shut, so she didn't see the driver roll his eyes. If it wasn't such a lucrative night, he would take the holiday off. Driving horny people around all night was not as enjoyable as it may sound. Luckily, this couple was not going far, he might be able to drop them off before the guy got her off...maybe—it sounded like he was doing a pretty good job of it from the noises she was making.

He pulled up to 2630 Hegal Place and stopped abruptly to signal to his overly amorous passengers that they had arrived. Scully stumbled out of the door of the cab like she was drunk. Mulder tossed the driver a twenty over the seat, uncharacteristically tipping generously for the $6.47 fare.

They made their way up to Mulder's apartment, pawing at each other and stopping to kiss every five steps. Once inside, Scully pressed Mulder into the closed door, raising up on her tiptoes to take his lower lip between her teeth. "I don't know if I can make it for this game. You almost made me come in the back of that cab."

Mulder grinned proudly, then nipped back at her, kissing down her throat. "Oh we are playing that game, Scully. I want to see how far I can take this."

She shuddered with wanton anticipation and rubbed herself against his thigh.

Mulder grunted, his dick throbbing and hard. He took a deep breath to control himself, then whispered in her ear, "You want to get to the game or are you just going to keep dry-humping my leg?"

She giggled, sending soft, warm, little bursts of breath onto his neck. "There's nothing dry about what's going on down there," she retorted.

Mulder pushed himself away from the door, taking her with him. "All right, we need to get naked," he said, fast-walking them to his bedroom. He started tearing at the packaging around the box while he kicked his shoes off. Scully undressed as if she was being timed for her speed.

They were both naked and sat at the edge of the bed with the dice on the nightstand. Mulder was trying to read the instructions through the fog of his arousal. Scully swatted his arm. "You geek, it's self-explanatory," she said, picking up the six and ten-sided dice.

"We're gonna need this when we get to the positions dice, Scully. Look at this. Do you know how to do The Scorpion?"

They both looked at the illustration and tilted their heads slightly as if it would help them to understand what they were seeing better. "Uh, okay, you're right, keep it close by," said Scully.

Mulder placed it on the nightstand, then motioned to her. "Ladies first."

Scully smirked and rattled the dice in her palm, then tossed them onto the hard surface of the side table. The six-sided die landed with _Kiss_ facing up and the ten-sided one had _Neck._ "So do I kiss your neck or do you kiss mine?" she asked.

Mulder tutted at her. "I told you we need the instructions," he said, picking the booklet back up. "'The person who rolls the dice is the person receiving the action,'" Mulder read aloud. He set it down again and leaned into her, pressing his lips into her neck. She stretched her chin up, offering more for him to kiss, but he pulled back; Scully looked at him questioningly.

"My turn," he teased, his eyebrows dancing up and down.

"You're going to be annoying about this, aren't you?" Scully said, narrowing her gaze at him.

"Probably," he answered with a shrug. He took the dice and rolled them. The action was _Blow_ and the body part was _Nipples._ Mulder picked up the ten-sided die and turned it in his fingers, reading each side. "How is there no 'dick' on here?"

Scully laughed and pushed him back on the bed. "Lie down and let me blow on your nipples." She straddled him, taking a moment to grind her cunt along his shaft, then she leaned down and blew a slow stream of hot air onto his right nipple, then licked her way over to the other one and did it again.

Mulder sighed. "That feels nice."

She crawled up to him, getting close to his face. "It's supposed to," she whispered sensuously, her lips almost touching his. Mulder raised his head to kiss her, but she pulled back this time, sitting up. She grabbed the dice, looking at him with a devilish gleam in her eye.

Scully took her turn. _Suck_ came up for the action and _Nipples_ again for the body part. She shrieked with delight.

Mulder sat up and looked at what she had rolled. Now he pushed her back onto the bed. "You're acting like you won this round, Scully, but I'm the one who gets to suck on your nipples," he said in a low voice.

Scully gulped. "What are you going to do?" she asked, prompting him to say it again. Those words coming out of his mouth had registered at her clit, new moisture gathering at her center.

Mulder gripped her tit and squeezed. "I said I'm going to suck on your nipples. These beautiful nipples that sit atop your beautiful breasts." He lowered his head and closed his lips around the perked pink peak.

The suction from his mouth created a delicious tugging sensation, and Scully arched her back and moaned loudly, "Aaah, yesss, Mulderrr."

He broke the rules; licking, biting, flicking with his tongue, and pinching the other with his hand, rolling it between his fingers. Then he switched sides, lavishing her with more attention than they had been doing in the game thus far. Scully squirmed underneath him, her breathing becoming harsh and heavy.

"Roll again," Mulder mumbled with a mouthful of her boob. Scully, delirious with lust, lifted her head, wondering what he meant. "Roll the dice again," he said, then softly bit down around her nipple.

"Unngh," she whimpered, then reached for the dice, limply rolling them; her head fell back, she was too far gone to even read what she had rolled.

Mulder released her breast with an audible slurp! and pop! He looked at the dice which had _Lick_ and _XXX_ face up. "Lick and triple X. What's triple X?"

Scully was still writhing on the bed even though he wasn't doing anything to her besides resting his hand on her waist. "My pussy," she whispered hoarsely.

"How do you figure?"

"Just lick my pussy, Mulder!"

Mulder chuckled at her impatience. "So demanding after I gave you an extra turn."

She grunted in frustration and pushed his head toward her lap. "Please."

Mulder started to oblige her and kissed a trail down her stomach. "Yeah, that's it, Scully. Beg for it."

He was moving so slowly and she felt like her body would combust at any second. She was not above begging at this point. "Please, Mulder, please," she said, beginning to babble. "Tongue fuck my pussy, Mulderrr. I need it, please, I need your mouth on meeee-aaaAAAHHH!" He had finally made contact with her clit, sucking it between his lips.

Scully put both hands on the crown of his head and grinded her hips against his mouth. Mulder smiled at her enthusiasm; she was dripping wet, his face was covered with her arousal. It was so messy and hot and amazing. His cock was achingly hard, practically skewering the mattress beneath him; he was about to send his hand down to stroke himself, to relieve some pressure, but then remembered he had wanted to see how far he could take not only her but them together.

Mulder slowed his movements and moved away from her clit, licking her labia with soft, broad passes. When she started to rotate her pelvis in search of more concentrated attention, he locked his hands firmly on her hips.

"Wha-?" came her breathless protest.

Mulder lifted himself to hover over her, his steel-rod erection poking her in the belly. "You can't come yet, Scully, the game's not over."

She harrumphed loudly, pushing air past her lips, sending a fiery lock of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes fluttering up and back into place. Her face shone, flushed with the smattering of her freckles darkened and dazzling, a fine sheen of sweat giving off a glowing effect.

"Fuck, Scully, you look so fucking beautiful," he said, his words swelling with adoration.

Her face softened as his comment allayed her agitated restlessness. She smiled at him and their eyes held for a moment, taking in the depth of the love they saw in each other.

Mulder kissed the tip of her nose then said, "Ready for the main event?"

"Ready? I've never been so worked up in my life," she replied.

They sat up. Mulder handed her one of the 12-sided dice and held the other. He nodded at her, and they both tossed the dice onto the table. Positions 11 and 18 came up, and Mulder flipped through the instruction booklet to see what they were. "Position 11 is The Spider," he said, showing Scully the image. She raised her eyebrows approvingly. "And 18 is...oh my, The Butter Churner."

He held it up so she could see, and her eyes widened. "Wow, it's a good thing I'm so limber," remarked Scully with some cockiness in her voice.

Mulder looked at her, impressed that she was game to try it. "So it says we can choose between these, but I think we should do both, starting with The Spider."

"Okay," Scully readily agreed.

They read over the logistics of getting into the position which seemed simple enough. Mulder laid back flat on the bed, his head at the foot, then propped himself up on his elbows. Scully sat facing him, then scooted, sort of crab-walking, toward him with her pelvis lifted up. Once she got to where his penis rose erect from his lap she lowered down, Mulder pushing himself against her opening, helping to enter her from the odd angle.

They both wiggled and scooted their butts together until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Scully let out a blissful sigh, dropping back onto her elbows like Mulder. Then she adjusted her legs to rest up along his torso, her feet on top of his shoulders.

"Good?" Mulder asked, hoping she was because it felt fantastic to him.

"Oooh yeaaah," she moaned.

In this position, they could maintain eye contact and view the action, which both added to their stimulation. They began rocking their hips back and forth against each other, resulting in shallow thrusts of his dick in and out of her vagina. They had started out looking at each other, but soon their eyes gravitated to the center where they were joined, their movements mesmerizing them. The base of his shaft would shift out, glistening with her juices, then disappear, burying back inside her.

"Look at us," Mulder said, awestruck.

"I know," she replied breathlessly. "It's incredible." Scully started to stroke her breasts, her breathing becoming ragged. "It feels so goooood." She pinched her nipples.

Mulder could see that she did it hard, and he grunted. "You're so fucking sexy."

Scully whimpered, her hips jerking more erratically. "I want to come like this. Mulder, make me come." Her body was on fire again, more than it had been earlier. The angle of his cock inside her put pressure on places she had never felt before, making her inner walls tingle. There was a flooding sensation low in her abdomen and she could feel it spread up to her chest and out to her limbs. "OH GOD!" she exclaimed, as the feeling built into an uncontainable passion, like the last of the steam collecting in a pressure cooker just before it blows. "OH-GOD-OH-GOD-OH-GOD-MULDERRR!"

Mulder watched her, utterly captivated by her experiencing this intense pleasure. "Come, Scully," he croaked, then louder so she could hear, "Come for me. Come all over me." He reached between them and rubbed her clit with the pads of his fingers.

She cried out, no—screamed—she screamed as she came. He had never heard her be so loud. Her pussy contracted around his length, hot and wet, her arousal gushing out of her, gathering at the base of his dick as he continued his slowed movements while she rode out her orgasm. He felt it trickle down his balls and drip into the crack of his ass. All these sensations were making his own pleasure build, but he was so enraptured by her, so completely focused on her, that he was able to stave off coming himself.

Scully fell back, her chest heaving. Her legs slipped off his chest, slippery with sweat where her calves had rested on him. Mulder scooted back, his still hard dick sliding out of her. He laid down next to her prostrate body, tracing his finger lightly along the swell of her breasts, and she shuddered, still going through waves of her climax. "I- That- So good- I- Oh my Go-," Scully sputtered, unable to complete a sentence, her breaths still coming out like she was about to hyperventilate.

"I think I understand the saying 'fuck your brains out' now," Mulder said, chuckling at the state she was in. "Did I fuck your brains out, Scully?"

She nodded, her eyes wide, wordlessly telling him that was exactly what he had done.

"Well, you have such a _big_ brain, Scully. I think you can stand to lose some more of it," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her. "Whaddya say, Scully, want to churn some butter?"

Scully took a deep breath and struggled to let it out slowly. "Just...just give me a second," she finally managed.

Mulder turned, grabbed the manual from the nightstand, and read the description of the position out loud to her. "'The Butter Churner is an advanced sex position in which the woman lies on her back with her legs raised above her head. The man then squats and penetrates her from above. The thrusting motion in this position is similar to making butter in an old fashioned butter churn, which is how this position gets its name.'"

He stroked his dick, feeling it hot and throbbing in his hand. All this lead up had kept a constant, low simmering inside him ever since they had first walked into the sex shop. This slow and steady build-up now collecting in his gut like a panic, a panic of passion, the desire to blow his load becoming explosive just at the thought of fucking Scully like this.

Mulder moaned, getting caught up in the impending euphoria. Scully looked down the length of his body and saw him fist his rock hard member. She had never seen him so swollen and large; the head of him was red and ruddy with glistening drops of pre-cum at the tip. How had he lasted this long? she wondered, knowing exactly the feeling of anticipatory agony. Her pussy had ached for a release for what had felt like an eternity, but the result of waiting, the intensity of her orgasm, had been more than worth it. The walls of her vagina clenched as she imagined him coming as hard as she just had while pounding into her in this position. Her shortness of breath returned, and she rolled over, draping herself on him. "I'm so ready for you to fuck me like this, Mulder."

He pumped up and down on his cock once more, grunting, and then let out a shaky breath. "I'm ready, too," he said, his voice gritty and rumbly. "More than ready." Mulder looked at the instructions again. "We should do it on the floor."

Scully slid over him, got off the bed, and laid down on the floor. Luckily, he had a thick, cushy rug on the hardwood. Mulder followed and stood over her by her hip. She kicked her legs up, using her abdominal muscles to bring her lower body up into the air, supporting her hips with her hands. Her weight was on her upper back and shoulders with her hands taking some of it as well. She was careful not to put too much pressure on her neck.

Mulder moved to stand in front of her ass and pushed her legs back gently. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Don't know how long I can hold it, though. The blood's already rushing to my head."

"Don't worry," Mulder chuckled. "I don't think I'll last long." He stepped forward, his feet on either side of her shoulders, and squatted down, guiding himself to her entrance. Mulder growled as he slowly pushed into her, the contact of her lush walls all around his oversensitive, engorged penis was exquisite.

Once he was as far as he could go, his balls squished in between their butts, he asked Scully if she was okay again.

"Mmhmm," she hummed. "You're so deep. It feels amazing."

Mulder hooked his arm around her right outstretched leg, caressing behind her knee, and kissed along the back of her calf, sucking at her delicate ankle bone. Her left leg bent down toward her chin, opening her up further and he sunk deeper. They both moaned in unison.

His thigh muscles began to burn having held the squat position for a bit, and he eased up, his shaft sliding out so that just the tip was inside her. Then he lowered again and began the pumping thrusts up and down, the so-called churning motion of the position.

Mulder squeezed his eyes shut, intense waves of pleasure rolling over him. He sped up his movements. Flashes of light sparked in the blackness of his vision and the base of his dick prickled, sending a spate of sensation that he felt everywhere from his scrotum bouncing against her ass cheeks up to his scalp. His whole body was awash with ecstasy, a heady outbreak of passion spreading all through him. "OOOH FUCK!"

Scully was also seeing fireworks behind her closed eyes. She was light-headed from the position, and she had never fully come down from her first intense orgasm. The friction going on inside her from his solid thrusts was intoxicating; she was cock-drunk and mad with bliss.

"I'm gonna- I'm- Scu-" Mulder was trying to tell her he was going to come. He tried to focus on getting out the actual words and also to wait for her to come again.

"I'm so close, Mulder," she said panting. "Come. Come inside me...ooohOOOH GOD!" Her pleasure erupted, and she wailed in ecstasy. Her toes were curling, her hips spasming; her left leg shot up, going tense, and she kicked Mulder square in the face.

He felt her foot connect, but instead of it causing him pain, it just served to increase the euphoria taking hold of his mind and body. A guttural, animalistic cry passed his lips as he came violently, his cum shooting out of him in forceful bursts, and then they were both screaming—screaming each other's names, God's name, and a wide variety of expletives.

Suddenly a pounding bang-bang-bang sounded from the other side of the apartment wall. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" came the muffled voice of an annoyed neighbor.

Mulder looked down at Scully and they burst out laughing. "SORRY!" Mulder yelled back, shrugging his shoulders, sheepishly.

Scully released her hips and let her legs fall to the floor; she covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment but she was giggling uncontrollably, still on a high from her orgasm. Mulder bent down to lie down next to her, groaning at the soreness he already felt in his muscles. She turned to face him as he pulled her into his arms. "Oh Mulder, you're bleeding," said Scully, touching his nose.

"Am I?" He reached up to get a tissue from the nightstand. She took it from him and dabbed at the drops of blood. "I think you kicked me in the face," he said, amusedly.

"Oops," Scully winced. "Sorry." Mulder only chuckled. She propped herself up on her elbow, further checking him for injuries. "Your eye looks a little swollen."

"I'll take knocks like that from you any day, Scully."

He smiled at her lovingly, and she leaned in, pressing a light kiss into his lips. "That was the most amazing sex," she whispered, followed by a stream of adorably soft, little giggles.

"You were amazing, Scully. So ...acrobatic," he mused. "It was impressive."

Scully shrugged cheekily as if she received this compliment regularly. "I think our first Valentine's Day was a success, don't you?"

Mulder nodded and hummed his agreement. "It's all fun and games _even if_ someone gets kicked in the eye."

Scully laughed, rolling onto him, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a kiss.

xxxxxxx

Mulder and Scully sat down across from Skinner in his office. They waited for him to tell them the reason for the meeting, but Skinner just looked warily at Mulder. Finally, he gestured to Mulder's black eye. "That'work-relatedelated, is it?"

"No, sir," answered Mulder. Scully shifted in her seat.

"How'd it happen?"

"I was, um..." He glanced sideways at Scully. "Churning butter, sir."

Scully let out an abrupt snort, then started coughing, her cheeks turning red—Mulder beside her, trying not to laugh.

Skinner scrutinized them for another long beat, then put his hands up in surrender and said, "I don't wanna know."


End file.
